Decaying love
by Risshu
Summary: Ever since Lisanna came,Lucy felt weak and useless so she decided to do a solo mission but she was found dead. Few weeks later, rumor started spreading about a blonde lady suck bloods from innocent on fairy tail discover that Lucy was alive but not same anymore...follow Lucy how she struggle to eat her living humans and how her humanity rots away blooming into a ghoul… LucyXvarious
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own fairy tail I repeat I do not own fairy MASHIMA owns it.**

**Chapter 1: Disregarded**

Her blonde hair sway side by side. Big chest bounce as she walk to the guild but she stopped at the door and swallow a mouthful of air. She forces herself to smile and she knew her mask of happiness was slowly cracking. As she opens the guild doors there she sees Lissana Strauss happily talking with Team Natsu's member. And the white haired girl saw Lucy. Lissana smile change in to a smug blonde smile persuasively as the team Natsu passed by her like she didn't exist. They were too busy chatting happily as they sit down to an unoccupied table and Lucy could only smile. Her nakama's look at her worriedly. And she hates the pity stares she receives from them.

She hates being treated weak and useless. She clenches her fist; tears threaten to spill to her chocolate brown eyes. And then she remembers what Lisanna said yesterday.

Flashback

"_You're taking what is rightfully mine, you stole my team, you stole Erza's friendship with me,you stole Gray's good friendship to me and what's more is that you stole my Natsu to me! If you weren't there maybe our relationship might go to another level! I despise you! You stole everything what was mine,you bitch!"Lisanna shouted full of fury._

"_I'm stronger than you! I mean look at yourself in a battle you always hide behind your zodiac keys or if not, you're behind team Natsu with your tails behind your legs! BECAUSE OF YOU MY TEAM ALWAYS GO HOME INJURED! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING BURDEN TO THEM! I SEE YOU DRAGGING THE TEAM DOWN IN THE GMG GAMES AND HOW YOU TAINTED MY TEAMS NAME!" she shouted more as Lucy hopelessly cries._

"_**Just quit forcing yourself in team Natsu you stupid slut!"**_

End of flashback

Until know those words linger to Lucy's mind she sat down to the bar and saw Cana drinking her booze face flushed grinning at the blonde.

"Vvhat's ish wrong lushie, why the long face?" the brunette ask lazily still grinning sheepishly.

"N-nothing Cana….I-im just a little stress you see."the blonde head couldn't help but to feel guilty lying to one of her closest brunette eyed her suspiciously and was going to ask more but Lucy smile wider as if assuring her that everything's fine but deep down it hurt like blonde head want to say what's wrong but she knew that she's relying again to she scooped away from her brunette nakama who only gape at her.

_YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FUCKING BURDEN TO THEM!_

Lisanna's word haunt her again and she felt stabbing, throbbing pain in her chest where her heart was she knew if she collapse inside the guild the she will feel nothing more than a instead she ran out of the guild away from everyone's pitied looks,away from her nakama's,away from her team mates that made her feel as if she were now nothing to them but a replacement to them, and lastly away from the pain.

She didn't know how long she runs. She just follows where her mind demanded her. In front of her apartment. She didn't know where to go because in times like this it's best to run to your parents arm. How she snuggled at them and how they tell them she's there warm bodies wrapped around her small frame protecting her from any reality slams down to her crushing her hopeless fragile wish. Her parents are both deceased so she always run to Natsu's arm or her nakama's….

"Lucy stopped your relying to them again…."

"There's only one way to make the pain go away to stop thinking I'm weak…."

"And that's to do a solo mission, you need a fucking breather, Lucy, Take a grip at yourself"Lucy scolded mentally.

As a cue she took her luggage and stuffs some dress and other things she need in a mission. Smiling contently at herself, she sleeps at her soft mattress and consciousness welcome her.

The next day Lucy walked to the guild with her luggage. A huge fake smile plastered in her face but not her confidence. It was real confidence that Lucy Heartfilia wore when she was once a young princess.

"Ara, Lucy where are you going?" the white haired bar maid asked

"Mission!" She answered chirpily

The fairy tail members were glad when Lucy was back to her normal cheery attitude; even Gajeel and Laxus .They were horribly worried to their celestial summoner. These past few days she was so dull and somewhat lonely. They know already know why some tried approach her but an animal or Lisanna would suddenly show up in front of them asking if they want to accompany her and of course they can't refuse their nakama who died and was revived after 11 even Happy could go to Lucy because Lisanna always ask him to tag along with her or bribe him sometime with fish. This maybe cause Lucy to think that they were avoiding her but no today this sick joke need to stop. They were going to explain it to her crystal clear.

"But Lucy you didn't even pick a mission yet for us! You're such a weirdo!" Natsu said as he laugh at his humourless joke.

And at that minute everyone wanted to smack his head, _real hard._

"NATSU SHUT UP!"The fairy tail's Titania scolded and smiles at Lucy "yes Lucy, I'm quite not aware of the mission you will pick? May I see for a moment our mission?"Erza asked smiling gently.

"Yeah, Lucy I kinda miss going on a mission with you." Gray said as he scratch the back of his neck blushing faintly. This made Juvia send playful glare at Lucy.

"What did you say ice prick!" The fire dragonslayer shouted and the next thing happened they punch each other. The red head titania was going to smash both of their heads when Lucy said making them halt in their actions and the guild stop frozen at what Lucy exclaimed

"What are you talking about?I'm going to a solo mission."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" The whole guild shouted except Lisanna who was smiling happily to herself.

"But Lucy we're a team!"Gray argued

.

"But Lucy I can't forgive myself if something happens to you!"Erza said

.

"Oi,oi Luce you might hurt yourself think about it at least let me come with you!"Natsu shouted half scolding her and half worried at her.

Hearing this, the blonde mage clenched her fist and lower her head. Her bangs covered her glaring eyes. There are them again making her feel utterly weak. Treating her pathetically useless making her more believe what Lisanna said

_I mean look at yourself in a battle you always hide behind your zodiac keys or if not, you're behind team Natsu with your tails behind your legs!_

"I don't care you're not my parents to tell me what I need to do! You're just my team mates and partner! For FUCK SAKE STOP FUCKING TREATING ME LIKE I'M FUCKING WORTHLESS!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Finally, she voice out what she wanted to say for a long time ago and fuck it, she can finally breathe normal again.

Everyone froze. They never thought that Lucy was so depressed for treating her like a delicate doll.

After Master Makarov agree to Lucy going on a solo mission. She didn't dare to bid goodbye to them.

And that was the biggest mistake they have done for letting Lucy go on a solo mission. Because that was the last time they would saw the blonde celestial summoner

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Scratch that, not last time but not the _same. Human again_

**AUTHORS CORNER:**

**So there you have it my fellow readers just tell me if you like it or not. If you want another chapter please leave a review. .^_^.**

**I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT THOUGH TT-TT**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY MASHIMA OWN IT NOT ME.**

**CHAPTER 2: LOSS **

The Fairy tail was so sickly worried. Their nakama, Lucy Heartflia, was still not back to her solo to Makarov it was an easy only need to deliver these strange looking master insisted everyone to let Lucy go alone and forbid them especially team natsu to follow the blonde it was a week and easy jobs like that would only take a few days and Master said the village was little so it might only take 1 it's impossible to Lucy to go sightseeing for it was small place was easy to memorize.

So Erza Scarlet decided to disobey Makarov when the little man go downstair.

"Master I'm sorry but I won't just sit down in here and wait for nothing I will find Lucy myself!Even if I need to disobey and fight you!"She shouted with her red eyes blazing with stared at her with awe.

"She never ever disobey and disrespect master?but for that cunning blonde bitch she'll do anything !That slut she doesn't only injure her team but also lead them to trouble!How could she!"Lisanna thought frowning darkly.

"Master I'm with Erza I won't forgive myself if something bad happen to Luce"Gray said as he crossed his arms and Juvia shouting at the background 'GO GRAY-SAMA!'

"Even Gray?!No shit sherlock!"Lisanna shouted mentally.

"I'm with Erza and ice prick though I was going to sneak to find Luce but Erza punch and said to at least inform you,Gramps, I won't let something bad happen to luce!"Natsu shouted as well standing beside Erza who smile gladly to him."Natsu!I'm with you but i think I'll accompany Lisanna and please Natsu bring back Lushie~"Happy cried 's foster pinkette father nod and smile assuring him that he will surely bring back their nakama.

"My Natsu too!What the hell did that girl do to bewitched my Natsu!"Lisanna now face was contorted with anguish.

"No Natsu,Erza,Gray and who wants to help go and I am not mad instead I'm happy because you are really concerned to your nakama so go and I'll do my best to give you informations..."Master said as he handed the info's where Lucy's as the team Natsu walk away Makarov stopped them and said

"Please bring back one of my children and always be careful my children.

Natsu,Gray and Erza nodded and smile as they walk to their way.

"Just wait for me Luce."

.

.

.

.

Not even knowing that they were late for.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**TIME SKIPS**

As they came to the place Natsu quickly ran to the nearest tree to throw this opportunity to take some advantage to the fire dragonslayer Gray tease him endlessly but what surprise him was his rival didn't even dare to retort back even the red head woman was with them flame brain would always talked that's when he notice Natsu's usual happy go lucy's face turns to a serious one and his and Erza's heart surely stopped when the next thing he said made their breath stop.

"I smell Lucy's blood!"Natsu growled lowly. And he runs like a lunatic, following Lucy's scent.

His two companions quickly run after him and after 10 minutes of running nonstop they saw their pinkette companion standing, clenching his fist and disturbingly silent. They follow Natsu's gaze.

To their horror there was Lucy sitting, in a pool of blood, back press in the tree trunk. Her once bright and warm eyes turn to dull and lifeless. No trail of life leaving in her body. Dried blood splattered across her grazing abdomen. Her attire was ripped. Dried blood lingers in her mouth and her dead eyes stared down the grass.

Natsu fell from his knee so as raven headed teen. The Titania not moving at all eyes never ever leaves the blonde friend, no sister is the right term for Lucy's unmoving form.

"no,no,No,NONONONO!LUCE GET UP STOP PRETENDING YOUR DEAD YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T!"Natsu shouted as he desperately grabs the blonde shoulder and shake her adamantly.

Gray seeing this flinches and grab the pinkette's collar.

"Natsu WILL YOU STOP IT!AS MUCH AS I DON'T WANT TO BELIVE LUCY'S DEAD I NEED TO!SO STOP IT!"Gray shouted full of rage.

Then Natsu punch him. And they continue to blow each other stronger punches.

"FUCK YOU FULLBUSTER, FUCK YOU!"The fire dragonslayer shouted as his fist collided to the ice mage abdomen.

"stop it,Gray….Natsu…."Erza said in muffled voice. Sobbing silently as she walked closer to their dead nakama. The two male stop this was the first time Erza talked back with weakness radiating from her and it was a rare opportunity because her presence and superiority are both attached.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**TIME SKIPS AGAIN**

**MAGNOLIA CEMETERY (LUCY'S GRAVE)**

It was raining. The weather was gloomy and it fits the atmosphere. The fairy tail members didn't care if they were drenched in wet. Everyone was wearing black attire. Master and the others blame their self from not able to stop Lucy. Erza was kneeling and ask forgiveness again and again to Lucy some try to stop her only to be met by her pained glare. Gray biting his lips harder than usual. The rain woman this time didn't know how to comfort her beloved for she too didn't even know how to comfort herself from her love rival and first friend she ever had, crying softly. Natsu roared to loosen his anger. Lisanna tried to calm him but to no luck, the pinkette ignore cried at Mira's chest, who was also crying,patting happy's couldn't look at her bestfriends grave so she seek Gajeels warm metal dragonslayer rub Levy back to soothe all her grief.

If only they accompany Lucy.

.

If only they stop Lucy by doing a solo mission.

.

If only they understand Lucy's feeling earlier.

.

None of this catastrophe would happen.

.

_THEY OATH TO SWEAR STARTING TODAY THEY WILL BRING JUSTICE TO LUCY'S DEATH._

_ ._

** .**

** .**

_After one week of Lucy's death midnight came and in her grave a pale hand ascended._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_"I'm hungry."_**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Nyaa~ you better hide now culprit-san ~ guys Im sorry for Lisanna's bitchy attitude.**Sorry** for offending Lisanna's fans. Im so sleepy...T3T**

**Please support my atrocious maiden.**

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Rumours**

"The fairy tail seems so miserable." Lisanna thought as she slumped down at the table even her sister and oh boy did she cause this?and she scoffed of course not it's because heartfilia's fault if only she didn't steal everyone especially her childhood crush. Maybe none of disastrous things might happen to her. Lisanna thought, heck even her older sister sobbed silently at eerie nights.

So today she decided to cheer up again everyone. She wears white tank top and pink frilly skirts matching it with white sandals. She also decided to put make-up.

While walking a group of people she pass they were talking she only heard a few like

"Yes, there's a bakemono lurking around this town"

.

.

"Of course I saw her that very night! She looks so innocent but then I notice that her dress had blood stains"

.

.

But then Lisanna decided not to eavesdrop thinking it was a waste of time. Besides she's positive that Fairy tail always protects her. And moreover gossips are just rumours. They are nothing but all lies.

Opening the guild doors there they saw that everyone was gathered and it seems like master has a very important thing to scanned the room and spot the pink pyro she skip towards him doing her best to make her smile a little seductive.

Natsu already know that his childhood friend was there after her scent invaded his nose. She was happily skipping towards him but he didn't dare to budge somehow he misses Lucy's scent. Her vanilla and strawberry scent which he absolutely found lately before she died a very addicting smell. His deep trance was broken when he heard Master's flamboyant voice.

"LISTEN! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT THING TO DISCUSS TO ALL OF YOU..." The little old man pause "A MONSTER OR A DARK GUILD WAS BELIEVED TO BE LURKING AROUND THE MAGNOLIA AND I WISH TO DISCOVER HER! TO STOP HER FROM HURTING INNOCENT PEOPLE OF MAGNOLIA!" His voice boom around the soundless room.

"I WILL GIVE FURTHER INFORMATION! PLEASE COME HERE NOW !" then a mid-thirties man came Lisanna seeing him look surprise he was the gossiper she saw.

"Ah! Ohayou minna-san so this is the details I can give to you please listen well and I hope you would believe me! You see I was walking a one unfortunate night I just came home from my recent job…."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Flashback **_

_**His feet were sore from walking on the road to his home when he spotted someone. It was a woman who was in age of 18. In her arms a boy who was out of cold. Then he was horrified when he saw the woman nibbling the boy's nape but his fear rise once more as the woman chew the skin and the boy's nape had a wound instead of a normal bite.**_

_**Then he had time to study the woman features. She had blonde hair that looks gold in the moonlight but some dirt's make her silky locks turns to a dirty blonde. Her attire to receive many gashes making him see her deathly pale skin. But what terrified him most were her bloodshot eyes. It was like promising him that she was her next victim and like a delicious meal. He ran as fast as his legs can carry him as long as his away from the vicious monster.**_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Please don't think I'm a lunatic person! I'm stating the truth!" He begged.

Everyone paled as they heard the description. They couldn't help but to imagine an accustomed stellar mage. But to their dismay this so called monster had red eyes not warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Well that's easy gramps we'll surely catch her!"The fire dragonslayer proudly said as he pumped his fist up in the air

"D-demo s I heard she always come out when evening only came…And she's good at hiding…"Mr. Lichienstein added.

"Tsk, I'm not in to hide and seek but one can play a game" the ice mage said arrogantly

"Gray your put on your clothes dang it dangling you're abs deliciously in front of Juvia"Cana warned while Juvia curse her for viewing at her beloved gray-sama's steaming hot body.

"Whoever she is I will punish her from hurting and killing innocent people!"Erza swear as she thrust her sword up.

"You misunderstand something Erza she's not killing anyone." Master Makarov said making everyone surprised."She only leaves wounds to them as if she was eating them."

And everyone paled. She's a cannibal?

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Oh she's worse than that, isn't __**she? **_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

AUTHORS NOTE:So there you have it everyone chapter 3 sorry if it's a short one again….TT^TT

"_Ah! Ohayou minna-san so this is the details I can give to you please listen well and I hope you would believe me! You see I was walking a one unfortunate night I just came home from my recent job…."_

**Ohayou is the Japan's term by greeting someone a "good morning".**

**Minna-san connotation is "everyone"**

"_D-demo s I heard she always come out when evening only came…And she's good at hiding…"Mr. Lichienstein added._

**Demo means "But…".**

_"Yes, there's a bakemono lurking around this town"_

**Bakemono means monster.**

Oh and thanks for reading blackshiki

Hope you stay tune Minna! **REVIEWS ARE VERY WELCOME!**


	4. Chapter 4

****I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA IT.****

**CHAPTER 4:****Guilt **

"Ugh!This sucks I wanna sleep,lemme sleep Erza!"The pink dragonslayer whined

.It was midnight and the Fairy tail members were busy hunting for the of them was in their pajamas and some had blankets draped around their body to keep them call was so sudden that they had no time to change their clothes.

"Yawn Shut up Natsu"Erza shouted back making the pinkette to be told she too was sleepy as was so tempted to let her consciousness to drift apart from eyelids were getting heavy but she knew that her hearing was sharp as ever because he heard Gray muttered"stupid flamebrain " and she would have punch him square in the face but thinking it was a waste of energy she decded to let it pass.

They were silently guarding the place until the solid script mage asked.

"You know I still can't believe lu-chans dead and you know just hearing the infomation the man said us made me think of lu-chan?"

Team Natsu flinched

"Levy stop right is no way Lucy would do innocent Lucy ain't like that."Natsu gritted his eyes close trying to maintain hiself from bursting with Gray and Laxus glared at him by saying that Lucy was his.

"Natsu I know that,but you know I was wondering why don't we ask Lu-chans zodiac keys?"then she continued smiling like crazy"Why don't we contact Yukino from Sabertooth.

And they felt like they being splashed by a cold bucket of sleepiness no longer felt as it was replace by a wide awake 's idea was so damn brilliant that they not wasted time contacting Yukino at this late night they we're to excited not even caring if they disturb the white haired mage of Sabertooth contacting her with several lacrima she finally answered them.

Yukino's POV

I was dreaming about my team when I heard someone contacting me.I checked who it was and to my surprise many lacrima screen show but one guild they came was Fairy Tail,my guild past rival but now we are all good terms even we are all very attached to was really kind because she easily accept us and making us her friend unlike her team mates they was still kinda distant to us but they we're hiding it underneath their Erza-sama and Minerva-sama are not in good terms I saw them always glaring at each about lucy's friendship to us and cakes.

Then my trance was ruined by fairy tail members panic voices?yet somewhat excited?i wonder why?.

They we're shouting something but I cannot distinguish what they was saying. I only heard always "Please Aguria-san help us!" and a faint "LUCY".

"umm..please minna-sama can only one of you explain what is ha-"I plead but was cutted off again.

"HELP US AGURIA-S-"

"Ummm…minna please c-calm dow-"And again.

"LU-CHAN'S KEY-"

"BUNNGIRL NEEDS YOUR FRIGGIN HELP WOMA-"

"YOU SEE LUCY WAS KIL-"

"SHE WAS KI-"

"-WE NEED YOUR MAGIC HELP U-"

And somehow I feel like I'm going to have a headache due to their loud shouting and unanswered questions and help of mine and them.I was going to calm them down again when my door slammed open and their stood Minerva-sama in her pajamas death glaring me with her now her was Rouge-sama and Sting-sama with their sleepy exceeds.

"What in EARTHLAND IS THE COMMOTION HERE IN YOUR ROOM YUKINO? FOR JIEMMA'S SAKE IT'S STILL MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO Do a….ruckus…" Then she stopped so is her death glare and deep frown originated to her face when she saw the lacrima screens in front of my finally a dead silent came.

"What do you fairies doing contacting at this late night our nakama?What is your business with her?"She asked in a protective aura.

"You see we need help and only Aguria-san can help us Orlando we do not wish to harm her we seek for help."The female titania of fairy tail said standing tall in the Lacrima screen and even we are talking only in communication and far away from each other I can still feel her strong and authoritive Minerva-sama level herself by making her presence too same to Scarlet-sama.

"HA! And mind telling me why you seek help only to her?"She asked staring at the red head.

And to my surprise and all the almighty titania of fairy tail did something that I always thought she will never submit to kneel and put her _pride_ down the drain then plead.

"Please help us trace the criminal who killed help us gain justice to Lucy's death"

For a moment my mind didn't process pregnant of silence came in my room.

.

And it was our turn to bombard them with questions.

"WHAT IN THE SABER SAKE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SCARLET!" Minerva-sama shouted

"DO NOT TELL LIES LIKE THAT SCARLET!"Sting-sama shouted all the sleepiness left him and his eyes were blazing with fury.

"FAIRY-SAN ISN'T DEAD YOUR LYING!"the two exceed of the twin dragonslayer cried out.

"Scarlet do not—no, tell bluff something like that especially at the middle of the damn night"Rouge-sama gritted through his teeth and I could feel the cold edge in his voice.

"Please let's be calm so we can understand what they are talking about Minerva-sama,Sting-sam and Rouge-sama too…" somehow my little speech calm their nerves.I silently pray that Scarlet-sama is not telling some lies.

Everyone became silent again and Scarlet-sama swallowed before speaking.

"Lucy died a week ago a-"

"WHAT THE FLYING F*** AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL US,D*** YOU SCARLET!AND WHEN DO YOU ALL PLANNED TO TELL THE NEWS?WHEN EVERY LIVING PEOPLE KNEW EXCEPT US!?WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW WE AR-"

"Minerva-sama please let us hear their explanation first they must have reasons."I gave me a dirty look before giving a slight I could see that my team mates are trying their best to contain the anger inside them even me because it's somewhat unfair that they didn't even bother to tell us.I looked at Scarlet-sama urging her to spill the beans.

"You see Lucy did a solo mission a-"

And this time it was me who exploded.

"YOU DID WHAT?!YOU MEAN YOU LET LUCY-SAN ALONE?!NO ONE ASSISTING HER?!HOW COULD YOU _**SCARLET**_!"

They we're stunned at my outburst.I didn't even bother to add some honorifics to Scarlet-sama's name and this is the first time I that I overdid I was gonna muttered an apology but Minerva-sama restrained me from doing that.

"Don't be _sorry_ was the right thing to do."This time it was Rouge-sama said it.

"Continue talking Scarlet"Sting-sama said his eyes full of anguish towards the fairy tail members.

"You know what Im sick of talking only in communication why don't we all settle this let's meet"Minerva-sama said sternly.

Everyone agreed and I'm not quite sure if I can handle Lucy-san's see she's one of my closest friend.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No One POV

As the Sabertooth arrive at Fairy tail the tension became thick when Erza explained explaining Sting throw a powerful punch to the fire too,throw his fist to and Lisanna quickly help their boys glaring at the twin look at them ashamed of what they done to her celestial could only cry in process.

"Fine we will help but we'll do this for the sake of Lucy not by helping you,heartless bastards"Minerva hissed while patting Yukino's head soothing her.

"I can't believe you all ignored Blondie,She didn't desreve to be in your guild,I should have asked her to join us."Sting said looking at the, distastefully same qith his exceed,Lector.

"She won't join you bastards Luce is ours"The pinkette a laugh answered him like he said a joke.

"And how are you sure of that if you'd notice lately she's close to us treating us same like her team."The shadow dragonslayer mocked and Natsu can looked him bitterly.

And guilt arise more towards the Fairy tail.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Lucy's death the Fairy tail decided to put Lucy's grave to the forest not in the Magnolia as they came in the forest they we're all silent no one dared to 's grave was located to where her final breath was walking about fifteen minutes they arrived at Lucy's grave but to their horror it was dig and Lucy's body was nowhere to be was going to shout at them accuaing them that they we're only playing a prank to them when...

"Eh?Who are ?"A familiar voice asked.

Everyone quickly divert their attention to the speaker.

She had blonde hair but it became dirty blonde due to some dirts her face also has some white skin bacme deathly eyes eyeing them curiously..She was wearing an oversized white shirt that was torn it the belly and there they saw a familiar cut in her abdomen

It was their nakama,Lucy heartfilia,came back from the dead.

"LU-CHAN!"Levy shouted gleefully stirring towards the she hug Lucy.

"Err..didnt mean to be rude but who are you…"Lucy asked

.

"It's me your bestfriend Levy,remember?"She asked still hugging the blonde.

.

Lucy sniff her and said

"You smell lovely bestie!Levy…"

To their horror they saw her mouth dangerously inching closer,going to bite Levy's nape but Gajeel was fast.

"what are you doing Gajeel?"Levy asked annoyed.

"Can't you see shrimp she's gonna bite you and I don't want some marks in your skin only I cn bite/mark you"He explained making the petite blue haired girl blushed.

"oi,oi just a taste of flesh,You're such a party pooper besides she smell….alluring…like…a…."the blonde lick her lips staring at her Levy like a prey "like a peach….lemme taste her already!"

Everyone was walked closely and sniffed the air.

"Woah is this a feast for me?You smell all ….Yummy…."Lucy sighed dreamily looking at them.

And they notice her shirt had a dried blood stain that isn't hers.

"Besides I didn't eat yesterday because you're all guarding the place so lemme taste you all and I can forgive you!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Would she really ate them?Wonder what's their taste?Bad or delicious or horribly disgusting?_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hey guys some reviews might help me from gaining confidence. I'm somewhat sad because I think my story a little sucks….TT^TT**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. HIRO MASHIMA OWNS IT. NOT ME.**

**Chapter 5: Scents**

**Lucy's POV**

I pouted at the buff man current action towards 'Levy'. Here I thought I could finally eat some decent meal but no, they were merciless, not allowing me to at least drink some blood but chew some flesh sounds good to me. They've been guarding me all nighties not permitting me devour something. urg just let my lips graze some soft warm flesh. I moan, why do these people tease me with their lovely scent?

My thoughts were broken when the pink haired boy, who smells like burning wood and chocolate which I found very alluring again, talked.

"Luce, where have you been all these past days? And you're so cruel to pull a prank like that! You make us all worried!" The pinkette scolded me?

Past days? Did we met?

cruel? I know, but only when I it!

Prank? Nope, I'm not yet starting to pull a prank.

Why did he scold me? Is he my brother? More like he was the one who needed to have an older sibling

And moreover who is he to scold me? brother? Nope, he doesn't look like.

Many questions invaded my mind and my lips shut tight while I find answers but I can't find for I, too, is clueless ever since I wake up. You see, I'd wake up in the middle of the night and my body is sore and I have gushes of wound but what really bug me is I'm hungry. I saw some human chewing some pan but it isn't what my mind screamed. It was blood, flesh or more further like I wanted that human to wolf down wholly. And I didn't know what happen next because all I know is that I heard the scream of the boy and the taste of blood and flesh. Somehow my meal didn't satisfy me completely because I felt a tinge of guilt overwashed my whole system as I heard the boy scream with hysteria and miffed. After that I ran away back to the forest where I sleep.

My stomach grumble as I recalled once more what my current catastrophe is. And my sanity really drifts apart as another scent drilled my nostrils. This time it was a guy with raven hair and eyes like dark skies. He was topless but it doesn't matter. What matters all is his scent. His smell was the opposite of the pinkette his was like the first day of winter and cinnamon.

Their scent if you combine them it will surely take you to heaven so the next thing I did was going to lunge at the pinkette when somebody hold my wrist it was iron gripped so I can't escape. Turning my back I saw him.

**No one's pov**

Everyone was shocked when Lucy was going to charge at Natsu but was momentarily stop by someone.

The boy had bluenette hair with matching blue eyes. And judging by his appearance he had the same age as Wendy. He was wearing an oversized white shirt and brown baggy jumper shorts that has one pocket at each side. Murky shoes and snowy socks that reached his toes he wears. He had bandage in his right nape and they suspect it was still fresh because you can see a red spot at the middle of the white dressing. In his left hand that was free holds a sewing kit.

"Lucy-san, stop biting innocent villager you should have waited for me and here's what you wanted to lend" As he said handing the sewing kit. The blonde gladly accepted it.

"Took you a century before you came and I didn't eat anything because they're guarding me and I don't want to attract the citizen's attention more, they'll hide from me surely!" Lucy retorted.

Then the blonde open the sewing kit and pull out a black thread and a sharp needle. After she put the thread inside the needle hole, the next thing she did surprised them even the bluenette boy. She pierce her amended skin and started to sew it. Closing the big wound in her abdomen.

"W-WAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Idiot don't shout like that it makes my head aches."The blonde said continuing her sewing. "I'm closing the wound, It might heal you know." she continued.

After she was done sewing. She stand up and tries to cover her sewed wound but she wasn't successful for her shirt was torn.

Gray blushed as he strip his black shirt. The pyro dragonslayer fume when he saw that his frenemy lend his shirt to her blonde bestfriend.

"Here use this, Lucy."Gray said with a pink blushed covers his cheeks. A certain rain woman glared viciously at Lucy while muttering a ghostly threat "Your lucky this time Love-rival, If I'm not worried to you...I might shred you to pieces". The blonde couldn't help but to be a bit de javu to the woman's actions and lame threat.

Lucy wondered why.

But then again brush that question because she was more focus to preventing herself to lunge to the raven haired guy. When he offered his shirt to her, she gently take the shirt of his hands. When she wear it she smell the raven heads faint scent.

Goodness! She wanted to devour this group badly. Though something smells off and Lucy cannot distinguish where the rotten withered flowery scent that mix some sour milk odor came from. He or should o rather say she was hidden among the lovely group scent. This odor really messes the groups blended lovely scents. Somehow the disguisting odor wanted her to their throw up and rage? With full of anger? That was odd, why would that scent makes her turmoil anger rise. It was like the blonde sense a deep haunting trauma to her.

Lisanna can't believe this! Her mind must be playing a figment of imagination or perhaps she was dreaming, no she must be having a nightmare! She wishes that someone would wake her up already. Because Lucy Heartfilia should be dead! She witness how the blonde dies in front of her own two naked eyes. She can still remeber how the blonde ask for her help but she didn't dare help her. Lisanna just abandon Lucy. Sure ,she wishes that the blonde would just vanish in Fairy tail memories. But she didn't wishes Lucy to die but because it was too much for her how the celestial mage hogs everyone attention she became desperate to the extent she insulted Lucy's ability but when she abandon the blonde that night...she couldn't help but to feel a tinge of guilt but still she keep her cheery facade and tries to forget how she abandon Lucy. And now in the Fairies and Sabers front the celestial mage stand and talks. She couldn't help but to feel scared what consequences she will face in the near future.

"Luce forget ice princess shirt take it off and take mine, I don't want you catch his...Idiocy."The pink dragonslayer said with a hint of despair and jealousy as he take of his yellow shirt exposing to all of them his well toned abs. Some blush and some rolled their eyes while scoffing.

"Oi Yuki, here's the sewing kit thanks...*yawn*damn I'm sleepy, still I'm hungry."As the blonde eyed them which gave them goosebumps.

"If your hunger really wins on you, fine I'll let you bite me a little, and little means little okay!"The bluenette who Lucy called Yuki said with a tint of blush coating his cheeks profusely.

"I really want to taste them but since they refuses and I'm not in the mood to force some human, since I don't have much energy...Fine." The blonde shrug no other choice to pick.

She walk closely to Yuki. While the bluenette boy unbutton the first and second button that was near his collar exposing his left nape. The blonde's sanity quickly left her body as she smelled the flesh and the pumping blood. Before anyone could register what will happen Lucy's mouth was already latched at Yuki's left nape and the boy couldn't help hiself but to release a faint whimper.

Lucy could feel her control to her own body immobilize even her bite deepen more than her normal biting. She can't feel enough more! She wanted more! No she needed more! Then she deepen once again her bite making it hurt thrice as hell. The poor boy can't keep his stoic facade anymore and finally release a bloodcurdling scream and tears uncontrollable leak in his aqua eyes but his screams fell deaf to Lucy's ears because all her focus was devouring the kid.

The Fairies and the Sabers trance was broken by the boy scream and crying. While Lucy was...unaffected? To the boy cries.

"Luce stop it! You'll kill err...this Yuko boy!"

"Stupid ash brains! It's Yuki! And Lucy, Please STOP! You're killing the boy!"

"Will you two idiots stop fighting and help me freed the boy by not harming Lucy!"

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP AND JUST HELP, _**SCARLET**_!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ORLANDO?! I'M HELPING HERE!" Oh boy here they go again.

"Let's just help the poor boy! Minerva-sama and Scarlet-sama!"

.

.

.

.

**Seriously can someone just help the poor boy?**

.

.

.

**_And our favorite celestial blonde what exactly happen to her? Oh dear a long explanation we needed to know and it sure hell gonna be full of...surprises, I think?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: I'm so sorry everybody for the long update you see I was busy with school activities and...ehehe let's just say I'm to lazy and focus to my First story ever, my Atrocious maiden...Ehehe gomen!gomen!please forgive me! And gosh today is so cold because of the storm Ruby in the philippines...It's so tempting to sleep but no I vow that I will update more! so ja-ne minna!<strong>

**Please leave a review and please support my atrocious maiden**

**lot's of love,**

**Risshu :3**


End file.
